Powered State of Mind
by Crime Drama Geek
Summary: My first crack at Rizzoli and Isles ff. I had an idea I just couldn't shake so here it is. The first chapter may be short, but it should get longer as the story goes on. I created a weird hybrid part marvel universe, so if you have any questions about it, just pm me. I will explore it more as the story goes on, but in the reviews tell me if it isn't clear. All criticism welcome.
1. Meet your future, Rizzoli

"Rizzoli, get up"

Someday she was gonna kill him, but today she was here to bail him out.

"Tommy, get up, your sister is here"

"Tommy"

The guard was having no luck today, meaning he was still sleeping it off, or he was purposely ignoring her. She did not need this, not today.

"Tommy, get your sorry ass up, before i decide to leave your ass here"

That did it. He shot up and came to the bars, black eye and all.

For the first time the two Rizzolies, came face to face.

The youngest, Tommy, stood a couple inches taller than his sister and was sporting a fresh black eye amoung other unseen bruises. He had let his facial hair grow since the last time she had saw him, but the Rizzoli charm wasn't effected at all.

The Rizzolies were lucky, sure they were monitored like all the other Powers, but their economic status helped maintained their anonymity. The government wasn't concerned with blue collared individuals, unless they started trouble or had a large enough following.

Adding to their luck was the fact that they were imbued with passive powers. The oldest, Jane, could predict an opponent's moves, and pick up any thoughts that were brought along by fear. Frankie, in the middle, had the power of empathy, which enabled him to feel and experience the emotions of others, and the youngest, Tommy, well, he had the Rizzoli charm.

An ability that he inherited from his father, that enabled him to emotionally influence others around him. An ability that brought him into county lock up multiple times.

"Tommy, say goodbye to your friends, let's go"

Tommy grabbed his Jacket and with his signature grin, yelled bye to all the other screw ups.

*-*  
The car ride was silent, and the closer they got Jane could sense why. Tommy was scared, the fear coming in waves. He was scared fir his life and there was nothing she could do. Tommy was sixteen and according to the law he had to stay under parental supervision, for at least another year.

She had rescued Frankie as soon as he turned seventeen, and as long as Tommy stayed out of trouble, she planned to stay the same.

By the look of Tommy he didn't think he could last a year.

She pulled into the house in her yellow pick up and let him out.

Jane waited Just long enough to see him in, before she closed the door, and pulled off.

There was no changing it, she was going to be late again. She had joined the academy to catch low-lives, not to be berated by her commanding officer.

"Rizzoli the boss wants to see you in his office, now"

What a great start to her day, she just had to bail out her brother, now she was going to be yelled at for being late to training.

"Rizzoli have a seat, I want you to meet some people. Rizzoli, meet Cavanaugh and Korsak . Cavanaugh, Korsak, meet Rizzoli."


	2. Jane

"Rizzoli have a seat, I want you to meet some people. Rizzoli, meet Cavanaugh and Korsak . Cavanaugh, Korsak, meet Rizzoli."

The men made eye contact almost as if they were checking her authenticity.

"Meet your future, Rizzoli. A couple years on the force and you will look like these tired, old goons"

The men smiled and laughed as if it were some inside joke.

"Rizzoli, these men have a proposition for you."

Korsak turned and placed his hands on his kness before he made direct eye contact. " We need someone with your abilities to interview a specific person of interest "

"With all due respect, that sounds a lot like torture"

Torture was her no-go, the one thing she would not do. Yes she could read people's thoughts, if they were in a state of fear, no she would not forcefully put them in that state.

" I assure you that it will be a fully legal interrogation "

His smile said it was the truth, but the power being pushed inside her said other wise.

When a Power uses an ability on you, you can't really feel what it is. You only know it's happening. The use of an ability leaves some tale tale signs in the victim. Some cause the feeling of energy, while others manifest themselves as some kind of power, or force, and there was no mistake she was being hit by something, something powerful.

Her eyes scanned the room. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to speak to say something, but her mouth had gone dry. She was on edge and Police Candidate Rizzoli did not do on edge. Being on edge triggered her survival instinct, and she was a strong believer in fight.

"P.C. Rizzoli, do you have an answer for them or not."

Her silence had begun to be noticed.

She willed herself to say anything. She was outmatched, and maybe if she could just get out of this tiny office, she could turn the tide to her favor. She had never liked small spaces, you could be cornered, trapped or worse add in the fact that her abilities worked better with better with more room; she was in deep shit.

"Rizzoli "

She had to say something, it was now or never.

"Rizzol-"

"Yes, yes I'll do it"

The men nodded to each other and shook hands until they 'kindly' ushered her to their car parked out back.

She waited, waited, until she had the advantage. The youngest of the two , Korsak, had separated from them to go get the car. He had left and the power had receded, almost has if he had reeled it back in. The question remained, what was he fishing for, and something told Jane that the man in front of her had the answers.

With the grace of an lioness, she spun Cavanaugh around, a grabbed his upper arm, pushing her fingers as deep as possible, locating pressure points.

"What are you using me for"

"An interrogation " he choked out

"Who"

"A low life"

"Who, a Power"

"Who"

"We want you to find out"

Her hands receded, and her anger lessened.

"What"

"I'm sorry?"

"What, do you want me to find out"

"Everything, the file is bullshit. We found him in connection with an ongoing investigation, and without him, we got nothing. We need to know who he is, and who he's working for "

The ride was long, but as the car pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building, she wished they were still on the road.

"Rizzoli, look, he want let anyone get him, without activating his ability"

"Which is"

"What Korsak did times ten"

"Great"

What looked like an abandoned building on the outside, revealed itself to be a high tech holding facility.

They told rumors about these places, buildings lost to the city, converted to holding facilities, and interrogation centers. They were capable of holding Powers with ease, but we're mostly used for the most dangerous. The one's who had active abilities. The ones that could kill you in the blank of an eye.

As she walked in she realized what she had gotten herself into. There is only one reason you select a P.C. for work like this, either to use their abilities, or because it was too dangerous for a regular officer. She was betting a combination of both.

The interior wash awash with power, and energy , that ran the gambit in strength. On a hunch she followed the strongest wave of energy, most active abilities used substantial amounts of energy. She followed it all the way to the third floor before she found the only unlocked room.

The door swung open easily and inside sat a twig of a teen. He was tall, skin and bones and wore an Ushanka. He sat strapped down to the table immobilized from the waist up with shackles on his legs. His arms were shackled to a table made from high strength plastic.

"Hey, kid , up. Kid"

The kid didn't move, the only sign of life was a thin trickle of drool falling from his mouth.

"Kid, kid"

"Its Evan"

The lifeless body had been resurrected in front of her very eyes.

"Okay...Evan, why are you here"

"Isn't it obvious"

"From where I'm standing not so much"

"Why are you standing so far anyways? Are you afraid of me Detective."

There was no way in hell she was moving any closer. She had become very comfortable on the far side on the room and wasn't planning on moving.

"No"

"No you're not afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not a Detective"

"Oh so they sent a patrol officer"

When she didn't answer he seemed to crack a smile.

"It doesn't matter"

"Oh but it does, if they sent another Detective it means, that have information and they want to press me for the details, sending a patrol officer means someone saw something they shouldn't, and sending you means they are willing to try anything. Come closer"

"No"

"Come on just a little bit"

" Not gonna happen"

"What if I confessed"

"What?"

"What if I told you everything, who I am, who I work for, what I do"

"Okay, I'm all ears"

"Come closer, look they even left you a chair, right...there"

"Kid, it's not gonna-"

"No, not kid , it's Evan. Spelled E. V. A. N. . Evan Baxter. First clue's free. The next one you are going to have to get closer. Don't you know people are watching"

She weighed her options, the closer she got, the more dangerous it was, but if Evan held up to his end of the deal , she would be out of here sooner rather than later.

"Fine"

Against better judgment, she got closer and sat down in the chair he so nicely pointed out earlier.

"So you know my name, what's yours"

"Rizzoli"

"Jane ?"

Her guard instantly went up. He shouldn't know that, she didn't tell him that.

It was too late to do anything. Her silence spoke volumes. He looked at her and she looked at him and for a moment, just a moment the same thought ran through there heads. The moment was broken with an unslaught of power thrust onto Jane. She was instantly paralysed by fear; her mind wanting to fight, but her body stopped dead in its tracks.

The power grew in strength until her body used up all its energy fighting it and she caved in on herself instantly blacking out.

She awoke week and in pain, almost all of her energy had been used up, and it wasn't looking good. From past experience she could tell that at least to ribs were broken and her ankle wasn't facing the way it was supposed to.

"Jane wake up"

Her vision was hazy and her speech was slurred.

"Evan"

"No, my little teleported needed a break, it's me Charles "

Everything started to slowdown and she blacked out again. This time she was forcefully awaken by a sharp pain in her palms.

"Jane , shh. Don't speak, I need to keep you awake, my associate wants to meet you before you go. He is enroute coming from Boston of all places...well you know how traffic is"

She could do nothing, but stare at him. His face, if she escaped she would be able to I.D. him. Heck maybe Korsak would be the officer on her case.

The reality was harsh though, she was stuck, pinned, trapped. Korsak probably had no idea where she was, unless...

Slam

Bang

Hit

Fall

Shouting

Pain

Darkness

Peace

She awoke dizzy and on a couch of all places. Her shirt was off and her body had been wrapped. Blood soaked bandages provide it wasn't a nightmare and that it actually happened.

Behind her she was able to hear sounds of people talking. She was able to recognize one of themc Korsak, but the other was a woman.

A wife maybe?

She stood up, slowly, very slowly, and grabbed her shirt that had been thrown on the floor. Everything hurt.

She walked toward the voices, and when she saw them she just stood there lost for words.

"Jane, I want you to meet the good doctor that saved your hands. Jane, Dr. Maura Isles"


End file.
